Police Officers and Broadway Stars
by Bella Kali
Summary: Rachel comes home for her ten year reunion. What happens when she runs into the last person she would never have thought to be a cop and what happens when he transfers to NYPD. M for Later chapters. Plz R&R. Puckleberry and Pezberry friendship Revised!
1. Please Say You Are Joking

Chapter 1

Please say you are joking

AN: Hello my lovely readers. So I know for those who read my Dramione stories that I have not updated in a while and that is because I have hit major writers block with those. So please if you do read them let me know your thoughts and possible ideas for what could happen next in them. It may help to get the juices flowing on those again. Until I am able to get over my writers block for those I am going to continue with some Glee fics. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. Check out photobucket for pictures related to the story. Search for ssteele2989 and the album is the same title as the story.

Rachel had not been back to Lima since graduation. She had been accepted into Julliard and from there became a star on Broadway like she had always know would happen, but here she was driving down the interstate ten years after leaving to come to her high school reunion. She wouldn't have accepted but Kurt had convinced her otherwise stating that she needs to come home and see everyone for they all dearly missed her. Rachel wasn't very convinced. The only people she talked to from school were Kurt and Santana since she too had gone to Julliard and had ended up being her room mate. At first it was hard for them not to kill each other but they soon became close friends and Rachel now counted Santana as her best friend. Though they sometimes were still at each others throats.

But here Rachel was driving home to her fathers' house and a life of drama she thought she had left behind. Rachel knew that something bad was bound to happen on this trip and her fears were deemed right when the minute she entered the boarder in to Lima she saw flashing lights in her rearview mirror. Rachel checked her speedometer and realized she was going 55 in a 45. She pulled her car over and put on her best show smile. She was praying that she could get out of this ticket. She saw a male cop get out of his car and walk towards her. There was something familiar in his gate and manner of walking but she couldn't place it. She rolled down her window as the cop stood at the driver side of her car.

"License and registration please." The cop asked without looking at her. Rachel was frozen in her seat; she would know that voice anywhere. She groaned and looked up at the man standing next to her car. _'Please tell em you are joking'_ she thought, thinking that God really did have a sick sense of humor.

"Noah?" she asked looking up at him.

"Holy shit, Rachel Berry, what the hell are you doing here?" Puck exclaimed looking at the petite woman sitting in the red sports car.

"You're a cop?" Rachel asked ignoring his out burst.

"Shocking I know, but what are you doing back here. I would have thought you would be making it big in New York." Puck said leaning on her car and peering in the window. Puck had to admit to himself that she had grown up and was damn sexy, not that he would ever admit that.

"I came back for the high school reunion and I will have you know that I have had a very productive career on Broadway headlining in no less than five shows and was nominated for a few Tony awards this year as well." Rachel said. There was the Rachel Puck knew.

"Well good for you. We will have to catch up sometime; I think we are all going to a karaoke bar later tonight. You still friends with Hummel?" Puck asked.

"Yes I am." Rachel replied simply.

"He will give you the details then, good to see you Berry, and try to keep to the speed limit." Puck added with a smirk. Rachel nodded and let out a long breath as she watched him walk back to his car. Rachel pulled back on the road and finished her drive to her childhood home not able to stop thinking of how good Puck had looked in an officer's uniform. She finally made it to her fathers' house and pulled into the driveway. She sat in her car and stared at the house. It looked as though nothing had changed. It looked the same as the day she left for Julliard. Her fathers had insisted that she stay in New York even for holidays and they made it a point to come see her instead since they loved the city so much. She got out of her car not worrying about her bags right now and walked the short distance to her front door. She placed the key in the lock and turned it stepping back into her old home.

"Dad, Daddy, I home." Rachel called stepping into the entry way. Everything was exactly how she remembered it. Though it didn't feel like home to her anymore.

"Bunny is that you." Her Daddy called coming around the corner and smiling at his little girl. She smiled back and gave him a warm hug. "Jeremy get your bottom down here and say hi to our little princess." Her daddy Liam called up the stairs. Her Dad came bounding down the stairs and picked Rachel up in a tight hug.

"Hi Dad." Rachel choked out.

"You looked wonderful and so grown up, doesn't she look so grown up Liam." Jeremy said putting Rachel down and ruffling her hair. Something she had always hated but loved that her dad still did that to her.

"How was your drive? Are you Hungry? Do you need us to bring your bags in?" Liam went on.

"Darling give her some breathing room. It is a long drive from New York and I am sure she is exhausted. Rachel why don't you go lay down and we will bring your bags in and wake you when dinner is ready." Jeremy said kissing Rachel on the head and sending her up to her old room. Rachel opened her bedroom door which still had a large gold star on it and looked at her room. Her fathers had left it just the way it was when she left. Most parents she knew of turned their children's bedrooms into a craft room or exercise room the moment their children left but her fathers had almost made it a shrine to her adding posters and play bills from her performances to the ones she already had in her room the only difference was that all of her performance bills and posters were framed and all hung on a single wall. Rachel sighed to herself kicking off her shoes and falling onto her bed. She curled up on her bed and before she knew it she was out like a light.

Rachel woke to her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw Kurt's name on her caller id.

"Yes" She asked trying to stifle a yawn.

_"Rachel. Did you make it to town alright?"_ Kurt asked her.

"Yes I am at home now." She said sitting up and stretching. Her room was much darker then when she got home and she looked at her alarm clock and was that it was nearly eight at night.

_"Good_ _get ready; I am going to be at your place in thirty minutes we are all getting together tonight to sing karaoke. Wear something casual."_ Kurt said before hanging up. Rachel closed her phone and shook her head. She was not looking forward to this.

Much to his word Kurt showed up at her door exactly half and hour later. He was just the same as he was in high school. Perfectly groomed and wearing what he considered to be in style at the moment which Kurt called military chic.

"You look hot Rach. If I wasn't gay…" Kurt said taking in Rachel's look. Her long dark hair was curly and she wore tight jeans with a gray tank top with a design on it and a black leather jacket with matching flat boots.

"Hello to you too Kurt." Rachel said. "Dad, Daddy, I'm going out with Kurt don't wait up." Rachel called to her fathers. She grabbed her purse and keys and followed Kurt out to his car. The Drive to the bar they were going to was a short one and Rachel found herself becoming extremely nervous about seeing everyone again. Ten years was a long time to not talk to anyone. She was hoping to avoid most of them until the reunion and then be out of town before she could run into any of them. They pulled into the lot and the place seemed to be pretty busy for a Thursday night.

"Looks like we are the last ones here." Kurt said getting out of his car. _'Great'_ Rachel though to herself. She followed Kurt in and took a deep breath before crossing the threshold into the bar. Rachel instantly spotted her old glee group and couldn't believe how much some of them had and hadn't changed.

"Well if it isn't the speed demon herself." Puck said as they approached the table.

"Hello Noah, Hello Everyone." Rachel said smiling to everyone.

"Diva you looking good girl." Mercedes said standing up and giving Rachel a hug.

"You look great Rae." Brittany said giving Rachel a hug next.

"Thanks you two look great too. Mercedes I have seen you ads in magazines, they are stunning." Rachel said. Quinn nodded to Rachel which she returned.

"So how did Avatar on ice work out for you." Sam said standing up and giving her a hug too. Ever since Sam saw that on her list of things to do in her locker they had found something to bond over and learned that they were both closet geeks.

"Never going to let me live that down are you, nice glasses by the way." Rachel said laughing with him. Sam Shoved The glasses up his nose and smiled at her.

"Rachel" Finn said standing up and giving Rachel an awkward hug.

"Finn." She said trying to get out of his arms as quickly as possible.

"Long time no see Bitch." Santana said from across the table with what she called a shit eating grin on her face.

"Not long enough." Rachel said back winking at the Latina. "Mike Tina congrats on getting married sorry I couldn't make it." Rachel said turning to the Asian couple sitting between Santana and Puck.

"It's ok, we understand." Tina said with a smile. Rachel had been surprised to see that the two had stayed together through out all of high school and eventually got married.

"Well I have an announcement to make." Puck said standing up beer in hand. "Berry it seems we will be neighbors soon because my transfer to the N.Y.P.D. came through and I leave to move to New York City at the end of the month." Puck said. He was met with a choir of congratulations and well wishes.

"But Noah the crime rate is so high in New York you could get killed." Rachel said as Puck sat back down.

"Worried about me Berry?" Puck said with a smirk.

"I would be worried about anyone who chose to be a cop in a big city." Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure I can handle myself." Puck said winking at her.

"I'm going to get a drink." Rachel said pushing out of her seat and walking up to the bar. When Rachel got back everyone was looking through the karaoke books and picking out songs to do.

"Rachel you must do a number from Wicked for us." Kurt gushed.

"I don't know Kurt." Rachel said trying to avoid singing tonight.

"Come on Rach. I would love to hear you sing again." Finn said making Rachel even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah Berry, we can't all make it to New York to see you perform." Puck said nudging her. Knowing she wasn't going to win this battle she agreed and let the dj know what song she wanted to do.

"Okay everyone we have a treat for you tonight." The dj announced. "A real Broadway star. So let's give her a big welcome back to our very own Rachel Berry." Everyone clapped and Rachel took to the stage and sang 'No Good Deed' from Wicked which was met with a standing ovation from the whole bar as well as calls for an encore. Rachel thanked them and stepped down from the stage.

"Okay I think we all need to take a road trip to New York to see a production. You were great." Tina said as Rachel rejoined her group of friends. Rachel thanked her and said that it would be great to see them all in town when she got back.

"Where is Artie?" Rachel said noticing he wasn't among their group.

"He is still in LA producing an album. He isn't gonna make it for the reunion." Mike told her. The two of them had started there own label that took off with in the first year.

"Still going strong then?" She asked.

"Doing great actually." Mike told her with a proud smile on his face. The rest of the night was spent catching up and Rachel found herself relaxing around everyone but Finn. It still hurt to be around him after they broke up at the end of high school. He broke her heart by telling her that he was never really in love with her that his heart had always belonged to Quinn. Since then Rachel hadn't been able to stay in a relationship for more then a few months. She couldn't blame Quinn. She was perfect and had seemed to grow even more beautiful if that was possible.

"Have I told you how great you look tonight?" Puck whispered in her ear pulling her out of her trip down memory lane as she watched Quinn and Finn together.

"Noah you are drunk." Rachel said looking over at him. He was just a stunning as she remembered him, still fit and well toned, his t-shirt showing off just how well he was cut.

"No, maybe a little buzzed but I am far off from drunk." Puck said putting his arms across the back of her chair. "And you do look really nice. Very unlike the Rachel Berry I grew up with." He said nuzzling her neck below her ear inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"Thank you Noah for the compliment, you are looking well too." Rachel said politely trying to ignore the chills Puck was sending down her back.

"Just well Berry, I would have thought fucking sexy, but I guess to each his own.' Puck said pulling back from her neck and looking at her deep brown eyes. Why had he never tried with her. His mother had always been on him about a nice Jewish girl and to be honest she still was.

"Noah Language!" Rachel said thankful that he wasn't so close to her anymore. It had been a while since a man touched her and Noah felt to good sitting that close to her and she didn't need that drama.

"Come on Berry, it's part of my charm." Noah said flashing her a smile. Rachel rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help smile a little. Underneath it all he was still very much the boy she knew in high school. " So I expect you to show me around town when I move." Noah said absently playing with her hair around his finger.

"I would be happy to though it depends on which station you will be at and where you will be living. I do not know what kind of salary an officer makes in New York but I must say I doubt you will be living in the same neighborhood as me." Rachel said.

"You still talk way to much you know that." Puck said. "Plus I though we could shack up together." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Rachel asked appalled that he would suggest such a thing.

"I have changed a lot Rachel, maybe I can show you just how much when I get settled in New York. You can pick the place and it will be my treat. A real date between us." Puck said looking at her intently.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Noah." Rachel said.

"Come on what is the worst that can happen. You realize I'm not a loser and actually find that you like me." Puck said.

"I have never thought you were a loser Noah." Rachel said knowing that a lot of people had told him he would always be a Lima loser.

"I think you are the only one beside my ma that ever thought I would make something of myself."

"That's because we were the only ones who really saw you Noah and not Puck. I am proud of what you have done with your life. It take a lot of courage to become an officer of the law especially considering your past with them." Rachel told him sincerely.

"Then go out with me." Puck said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because we are a couple of hot Jews." Puck said with a smirk.

"Not good enough Puck." Rachel said standing up and telling everyone good bye and leaving the bar.

"Berry Wait." Puck called after her as she walked down the street. It had been a short drive to the bar so Rachel had figured she could walk home.

"What do you want Puck?" Rachel asked continuing to walk.

"What happened to Noah?' He asked.

"I don't know why don't you tell me. You can be so nice and then you ruin it with a comment like 'we are a couple of hot Jews' is that all you really see when you look at me. Is that I am Jewish and apparently hot? Not that I am a good person with feelings and opinions and ideas?' Rachel asked turning around to face him.

"Trust me we all know you have an opinion for everything and I was just being a smartass. You know how I am. I can't take anything seriously. I think they call that a defense mechanism or something." Puck said with a shrug. "Rachel you are the only one who ever really got me and I want us to at least try and be better friends and if something more comes out of it then great if not at least we gave it a real try. After seeing Mike and Tina get married and now Finn getting engaged to Quinn I realized I need to settle down as well." Puck went on.

"Finn proposed?' Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Yeah I thought you knew." Puck said feeling like an idiot for spilling that. He knew Rachel had never fully gotten over what Finn had done to her. She had given the douche her whole heart and body and he crushed it all or at least that's what he heard from Kurt.

"No I didn't not like it matters right. Finn and I have been over for a long time." Rachel said turning around and continuing her walk.

"You really shouldn't walk around town at night. Let me give you a life to your house." Puck offered.

"Because the crime rate is so high in Lima." Rachel said with a small laugh.

"Berry don't make me pick you up and put you in the truck myself." Puck said and she knew she was serious with that offer.

"Are you even safe to drive Noah?" Rachel asked and Puck smiled hearing her use his first name again.

"I'm good Berry I only had three beers, plus chasing after your tiny ass sobers a person up." Puck said.

"I am not tiny." Rachel said annoyed that everyone said that about her.

"Whatever you say short stuff." Puck said opening his truck door for her.

"Watch yourself Puckerman." Rachel said getting up into his truck and buckling herself in. Puck laughed to himself and walked around the front of his truck and got in pulling out the bar parking lot quickly and taking Rachel home.

AN: Well let me know what you thought! Hope to hear your thoughts soon.


	2. High School Reunion

Chapter 2

High School Reunion

AN: Thank you to my wonderful readers who reviewed this story. It makes my day to see your thoughts. Please continue to let me know your thoughts and ideas. Remember to check out photobucket for picture relating to the story. Search for ssteele2989 and the album is the same title as the story. Enjoy!

Rachel stood in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror smoothing her light blue dress. She was sure everyone would be shocked to see her, she was sure most of them would expect her to show up in an animal sweater and tights. Satisfied with her look she grabbed her matching clutch purse and bounded down the stairs kissing her fathers' goodnight and heading to what she was sure to be an interesting night.

Puck's jaw nearly hit the floor when he was Rachel walk into the schools gym. She was wearing a tight blue number that showed off her toned tan legs and her hair was curled and beautifully draped over on shoulder exposing her neck on one side. He wanted to walk over and attach his lips to that neck and make her moan his name.

"Dude are you listening to me?" Finn asked snapping his fingers in front of Puck's face.

"Yeah totally, I'll be right back." Puck said not really paying attention to Finn. Puck started to make a bee line for Rachel when he was cut off by Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked noticing Puck looking over him. Kurt knew who Puck was looking at and he was going to have a talk with him before he did something stupid.

"Can I help you Hummel?" Puck asked becoming seriously annoyed as he saw Santana and Brittany walk up to Rachel and drag her off across the room.

"Yes you can listen very carefully to me. If you try anything stupid with Rachel or break her heart I will personally insure that you will never be able to give your mama those Jewish grandchildren she wants so badly. Do we understand each other?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure." Puck said nodding and scanning the room to find Rachel talking to the girls of glee a short distance away. Puck walked away from a smiling Kurt and came up behind Rachel.

"You look amazing tonight." Puck whispered in her ear causing her to jump. Rachel turned around and found herself flush against Puck's hard chest. He was wearing a simple black button down and jeans and he looked amazing as ever.

"Thank you Noah. You look nice as well." Rachel said taking a step back from him.

"Having a good time?' Puck asked.

"I suppose I just got here so I haven't had much time to really take everything in." Rachel said walking over to the open bar and getting a glass of wine. Puck following on her heels.

"You haven't missed much. Though if you look to your left you will get a great laugh." Puck said jerking his thumb. Rachel looked where he had gestured to and saw Karofsky, he had put on a few pounds but what shocked her was that he had his arm not around a girl but around a very feminine looking man.

"He's gay?" Rachel asked joking back a giggle.

"Like a three dollar bill. Funny huh?" Puck said with a smile.

"Noah there is nothing funny about homosexuality, must I remind you that I have two gay fathers." Rachel said. She found nothing wrong with gay men but the fact that Karofsky had turned out to be gay was kind of funny.

"Oh come on Rach isn't that what you call ironic?' Noah asked nudging her as they walked to join their group of friends.

"Yes Noah it is and congratulations on using the word correctly I am impressed." Rachel teased him.

"Very funny Berry." Puck said smiling at her.

"So Rachel when are you going back to New York?" Tina asked pulling Rachel out of the little world she had found herself in with Puck.

"I leave day after tomorrow." Rachel said.

"So soon?" Brittany nearly pouted.

"Yes I have a show to get back to and the Tony awards are in a month." Rachel told her.

"Yes I heard you were nominated. Congrats." Mike said.

"Thank you it is very exciting." Rachel said beaming.

"Yeah bitch has been driving me crazy with what she is going to wear to it." Santana said.

"I am sure you will look great in what ever you choose." Finn said joining the group with Quinn.

"I agree you have the perfect figure for just about anything you put on." Kurt added.

"Thank you." Rachel said more to Kurt than to Finn. At that moment one of their class mates came up onto the makeshift stage and asked for everyone to quite down.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the WMHS graduation class of 2013 ten year reunion. So much has happened in that time and it is so wonderful to see all of you back here. Now I would like to ask that our 2012 and 2013 show choir national champions come up here and give us an encore of you winning number from your last year. What does everyone say to that?" The room erupted into applause. Ever since they had won their junior and senior year of high school the out look on glee club had changed since the cheerios went on a losing streak after the human cannon incident. The group all smiled at each other and walked up onto the stage and performed 'Seasons of Love' which had one them nationals. Everyone clapped for them as they took their bows. Rachel didn't realize how much she missed performing with this group of people. She made a pact with herself that she would try and keep in touch with everyone more. Well everyone except for Quinn and Finn. The rest of the evening was spent talking to old high school friends and observing those who had been big shots in school who not surprising at all turned out to be bums. The night finally wound down and Rachel said her good byes to everyone promising to stay in touch more often. She wasn't sure if she would stay true to her word but she knew she would try. They had all also made plans to come to New York to see Rachel in Wicked before it closed in two months.

"Has anyone seen Noah? I wanted to say goodbye." Rachel asked looking around noticing he wasn't among their group anymore.

"I saw him leave about five minutes ago." Finn said. Rachel nodded her head and headed out of the school gym and to the parking lot. Rachel pulled her keys out of her purse and looked up to see Puck leaning against her driver side door. Hands in his pockets and his head down. Rachel stopped and let out a sigh and tried to keep her lips from forming a smile. She had to admit it was good seeing him again. He made her feel alive with his comments and there go betweens. There certainly was never a dull moment with Noah Puckerman.

"I thought you left." Rachel said approaching her car. Puck looked up at her and shrugged.

"Came outside to get some fresh air and found myself at your car. You heading home?" puck asked pushing off of her car and looking down at her.

"Yes it is getting late." Rachel commented nodding her head.

"I suppose so. I should really be at home packing." Puck said with a small smile.

"Yes you leave in a week right?' Rachel asked playing with the keys in her hand trying to keep from grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her so she could kiss him.

"Yes I do, I started looking at some places online trying to find a place to live." Puck said rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Have you found anything yet?" Rachel asked.

"No not really. I will probably just crash in a hotel room for a week or two and really scout the city before I decide." Puck said shrugging again.

"Non sense you can sleep in my guest room until you find a place." Rachel said with a smile. She wouldn't mind having someone else in her large apartment. Since Santana had moved up town to be closer to work she had been lonely.

"You really think that's a good idea Rach. Having all that sexiness in an apartment may lead to trouble." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully smack his arm.

"You are incorrigible. " Rachel said with a small laugh.

"Only around you." Puck said taking a step closer to Rachel causing her o become trapped between her car and his chest.

"Noah…" She whispered.

"Yes?" He asked moving his face closer to hers. Rachel looked up into his eyes. She had forgotten how beautiful they were and she knew she was lost. She ran her hand up his chest and around his neck keeping eye contact with him the whole time and finally pulled him down to her and crashed their lips together. The kiss was filled with longing and passion and pure lust and Rachel felt her whole body catch fire. At that moment she wanted nothing more then to wrap her legs around his waist and feel him inside of her. Puck wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer to him pouring everything he had felt for her since they dated briefly in school all those years ago. He knew then that he never wanted to let her go and he would be damned if he let anyone come between him and Rachel including herself.

They broke apart both breathing heavily not able to say anything.

"I want you Rachel." Puck said resting his forehead against hers.

"Noah I don't think that is a really good idea." Rachel said looking up at him.

"What the hell Berry? Really? Tell me you don't feel the same way I do? That I'm not all you have thought about since you saw me that first day back because I have thought of you every damn second. Tell me that you felt nothing when I kissed you." Puck said becoming slightly angry with Rachel, why did she always have to push him away. "I have wanted you for twelve years Rachel. No one has ever compared to you in my book and I will be damned if I let you walk away again." Puck said grabbing her up into another passionate kiss. Rachel moaned against his mouth as his arms held her tightly.

"Take me home Noah." Rachel breathed against him. Well you didn't have to tell him twice. Puck took the keys from her hands and drove to his place in record time. The minute they were out of her car their lips were attached to each others again as they made there way to his door. He fumbled with the keys for a moment cursing when the lock would budge. Rachel kissing his neck lightly wasn't helping either.

"Noah hurry." Rachel said in a breathy tone that made his already raging hard on twitch in his now to tight pants. He finally got the door open and pulled Rachel inside with him closing the door behind him and pinning Rachel to it. He kissed down her jaw line and neck as she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and pulled it down off of him running her small hands over his tight body. He worked her zipper down and then picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss her as he carried her to his bedroom. Pushing the door aside he set Rachel down and she wiggled out of her dress and Puck made quick work of his clothing getting down to just his boxer briefs. He couldn't believe his eyes when he took Rachel in. She was wearing a matching black lace set bra and boy shorts and her body was lean and supple waiting to be touched. He crawled onto his bed and met her lips again pushing her down into the bed. He ran his hand down her body causing her to shiver at his touch. Rachel had never felt so much passion from a single person in her whole life.

"You are so beautiful Rachel." Puck said kissing down her neck and torso towards her hip bone. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down. Kissing across to her other hip bone and up again he them removed her bra and took one of her tan nipples into his mouth causing a moan to escape from her lips. He ran a hand up her legs and brushed over her clit causing her to gasp. Puck knew that he could spend the rest of his life causing her to make those noises and he would never get enough of them. "You are so wet for me Rach. Are you sure about this?" He asked taking himself away from his work to look at her and make sure that she wanted this.

"Noah please I need you." Rachel moaned. Puck quickly rid himself of his last remaining article of clothing and slowly entered her. She was so tight around him that it took everything in him not to cum right then. They both moaned at the contact and Rachel arched her hips to feel him as deeply as she could. He felt so good inside of her and she didn't want that feeling to go away.

"God baby you feel so good." Puck moaned,

"Noah Please..." Rachel whimpered. Puck slowly began to move his hips thrusting in and out of her causing her to moan every time. Rachel moved her hips with him meeting each thrust with a movement of her own trying to urge him to move faster. Their lips and limbs were clamoring for contact with each other and Puck couldn't stand to take it slow anymore. Wrapping her legs around his waist he started to move faster and harder into Rachel gaining a chorus of moaned yeses from Rachel.

"Cum for me baby." Puck said kissing her.

"So close…God Noah more please." Rachel softly cried out.

"Come on baby let go." Puck said. It only took a few more thrust and Rachel was racking her nails across his back and screaming his name and her orgasm racked her body. Soon after Noah followed moaning her name before nearly collapsing on top of her. The were both breathing heavily and looking at each other. Rachel had a sated smile on her face that he was sure matched his own. Puck rolled off of Rachel and pulled her in close to him. Nothing had ever felt so right and good in his life.

"Noah that was…" Rachel said.

"I know." He said kissing her shoulder. "There is no going back now." Puck told her.

"I know." Rachel said.

"That offer still stand for your guest room?' He asked teasing her.

"Yes though I don't know how much use it will get." Rachel said with a smile. This was something she could get use to.

AN: So what did you think? Let me know.


	3. New York City

Chapter 3

New York City

AN: Hello. Thank you to all of my readers who have reviewed this story and alerted it. It warms my heart to know that there are people out there who enjoy my stories. Please continue to let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!

It had been a week since the reunion and Rachel was an absolute mess. Noah would be moving up to the city soon and Rachel was at a lost with herself. She didn't know how to handle the situation and she was reverting back to old crazy Rachel. Should she lay down ground rules? Should she insist that he still get his own place? She was pacing her living room floor running through everything in her mind when her cell phone rang calling her back to life. It was his ringtone. She took a deep breath and walked to the coffee table where her phone sat.

"Hello." She said,

"_Hey babe, whatcha doing_?" Puck asked on the other line.

"Just sitting at home. Noah we need to talk." Rachel said plopping down on her couch.

"_I don't like that tone Rach. What's wrong?_" Puck asked.

"Nothing is wrong I just think we need to talk. I don't want us rushing in to things and so I want to set some ground rules for when you come to New York." Rachel said standing back up and walking around her living room again.

"_Rach, babe, you know I have never done well with rules._" Puck taunted her with a laugh in his voice.

"Noah will you please take this seriously. Now first I was going to ask are you still planning on finding your own place when you move here. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you and of course you are still welcome to stay here for a little while…" Rachel went on.

"_Babe, stop rambling, of course I am still going to find my own place. I don't think we are ready to live together and if it will make you feel better I will not expect us to share a bed together every night. As you said you have a guest room and I will be a guest there as long as you will have me._" Puck said calming Rachel down.

"Okay good. Not that I don't want us to share things, such as a bed, and of course I want you to feel comfortable while you are here it's just I haven't had a real relationship in a while and I don't know what all you want out of this and I just want to get things cleared up before you move." Rachel said still pacing.

"_Rachel_ _I want a relationship. This isn't a one off for me. I want this to work so please take a deep breath because I know you are either hyperventilating or hold your breath and relax. Everything is going to be fine. Now tell me how had your week been?_" Puck asked. They talked about their weeks and how nothing exciting had really happened in either of them. Rachel was getting anxious for the Tony Awards but that was nothing new to Puck. He assured her that she would win which made Rachel smile. Somehow, she was realizing, Puck always knew just what to say to make her feel better. After an hour of talking they said good night and hung up.

Rachel woke up the morning Puck was to arrive in a very good mood. After two weeks on not seeing him and only being able to hear his voice over the phone Rachel was ready to see him again. He had his things shipped to her apartment and they would be arriving at her apartment later that afternoon. Rachel jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned herself up before tossing on a pair of white shorts and a gray fitted t-shirt braiding her hair back. It was a hot New York day and they were going to be moving his things in so she saw no point in dolling herself up to much. Slipping her feet into some flip flops she grabbed an apple from her kitchen then she grabbed her keys and purse and left her apartment for the airport.

Rachel was standing at JFK airport getting more nervous as the minute passed checking the screens for arrivals and which gates they would be coming in at. His flight had landed and everyone was coming out of the gate and she was waiting to see him. She kept standing on her toes trying to look over everyone's head to catch a glimpse of him and she was now missing his signature Mohawk. It always made him easier to spot in a crowd. Finally she saw him walking towards her a duffle bag slung over his should wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans. Rachel's face grew into a large smile as he spotted her too his face mirroring hers. She ran up to him and jumped her legs going around his waist as he caught her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Miss me babe?" He asked with a chuckle sitting her down.

"Maybe just a little bit." She said kissing him again. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked to luggage claim to pick up the rest of the things he brought with him. They were soon on the road and heading back to Rachel's place.

"So this is New York?" Puck asked looking out the car window at the city surrounding him.

"Yes there is so much I want to show you but I have to get back to the theater tomorrow. But I promise once the show closes next month we will have time to go out and sight see all you want." Rachel said pulling off the highway.

"Rach I'm not too worried about it. We have all the time in the world to explore the city, but right now all I can think about is exploring you." Puck said leaning in and whispering in her ear brushing his fingers over her shoulder causing Rachel to get goose bumps. "Damn Rach, those shorts are killing me."

"Noah stop I am driving." Rachel said trying to focus on the road. Puck grinned and kissed her shoulder before sitting back in his seat and fiddled with her radio.

"Well here we are." Rachel said pulling into a parking garage. They got out of the car and Puck grabbed his bags even though Rachel offered to help carry them.

"I got it babe. Just get us inside so I can put these down and we can have a real hello." Puck said following Rachel after she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. They took the elevator up to her apartment. Rachel unlocked her door and let Puck in.

"Your room is just up the hall second door on the left. Mine is the door at the end of the hall. The bathroom is right across from your room. I have my own bathroom. The kitchen and Family room you can obviously see and if you come over here and look out this window you can see central park and park of the city." Rachel said walking over to the window and leaning against the wall. It was a large window going from the waist to the ceiling with a large window seat in front of it. Puck set his things down next to the door and walked over to Rachel stepping behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head before looking at the view her apartment offered.

"Isn't it beautiful?' Rachel asked looking up at him with a content smile on her face.

"Yes it is. Now how about that hello." Puck said lowering his lips to hers again. Rachel moaned at the contact. She had missed those lips. She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck standing on her toes and deepening the kiss.

"End of the hall right?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded and Puck picked her up and carried her to her room kicking the door closed behind him.

After hours of moving and unpacking and a very exhausting hello Rachel and Puck were sitting on the couch legs kicked up on the coffee table watching TV. Puck had a beer in one hand and Rachel was leaning into his chest his other hand wrapped around her.

"I like this." Rachel commented. Puck just leaned over and kissed the top of her head smiling down at her when she looked up at him. "What are you going to do tomorrow while I'm out?" Rachel asked turning her attention back to the TV.

"I was going to report into work and then perhaps do some apartment shopping." Puck said taking another drink from his beer.

"Where were you going to look?" Rachel asked sitting up and stretching trying to hold back a yawn.

"Not sure yet. I figured I would find the station and try to find something within walking distance since I left my truck in Ohio." Puck said setting his beer down.

"Why did you leave your truck?'

"Ma needed a new car and she didn't need to be spending money on a beat up car when I had a perfectly good truck she could have." Puck explained.

"That was very sweet of you Noah." Rachel said. "Did you want me to leave my car I can take the subway to the theater tomorrow?" Rachel asked him.

"No it's fine I need to learn how to use the subway here anyway. It will be a good learning experience. Are you ready for bed?" He asked.

"No I am ready for a bath." Rachel said standing up and walking towards her room. "Well are you coming?" Rachel asked looking over her shoulder at him. Oh he could defiantly get use to this he thought following her back to her room.

AN: Well what did you think? Next chapter Puck looks for an apartment and they have a real date. What do you think they should so since there is so much to do in NYC? Let me know.


	4. Color Me Jealous

Chapter 4

Color me Jealous

AN: Hello my readers. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Please continue to let me know your thoughts. Remember to check out photobucket for picture relating to this story. Enjoy!

Noah had hardly seen Rachel in the week since he arrived in New York. She was always at rehearsals and he was now working at a station on the west side of town. He was off today and he decided he would go and visit Rachel while they were rehearsing for the day. He found his way to the theater and came in and took a seat in the back row and watched as Rachel came out on stage with a guy. After a bit of singing that he only paid attention to because Rachel's voice was amazing he found himself watching his girlfriend, his Rachel kissing someone that wasn't him and quite passionately too.

"What the Fuck." He blurted out before he could stop himself. The director and other s turned around to see Puck sitting there.

"Hey you aren't allowed to be in here." The director shouted at him.

"It's ok Connor he is with me." Rachel said stepping down from the stage and walking to where Noah was sitting. "Can I speak to you outside please." Rachel said.

"What the hell are you doing kissing that asshole?" Puck asked flinging his arm towards the stage and pointing at the guy sitting up there.

"Outside now Puck." Rachel said through her teeth and he knew he messed up when she called him Puck and not Noah. They walked outside in silence before Rachel laid into him. "What do you think you are doing coming here and making a scene like that? This is my job Noah. I don't come down to your work and freak when you frisk someone thinking there is more behind it." Rachel said.

"Yeah well there is a big difference between seeing if someone is hiding a weapon or drugs and kissing another man." Puck shot back at her.

"It is part of the script Noah, it is acting." Rachel shouted at him.

"It didn't look like acting; it looked pretty damn real from where I was sitting. So just go back to kissing him and don't worry about me I found my own place so I won't be bothering you anymore soon enough." Puck said walking away from her. Rachel was left in shock. She couldn't believe he was acting this way. Rachel felt herself begin to cry as she made her way back to her dressing room. Rachel didn't realize this but her co-star had heard the conversation they had just had and went after Puck as soon as Rachel was back inside the theater.

"Dude what is your problem." He asked.

"Fuck you." Puck growled continuing to walk.

"Sorry honey but you aren't my type." He said in reply.

"The Fuck is that supposed to mean?" Puck asked stopping and turning around to face the man that was following him.

"It means I may like boys but you are so not my type. I really don't know what Rachel sees in you but I know she cares about you so next time you accuse her of something you may not want to blow up at her until you get the full story. Now if you don't mind I have a show to get back to." The man said turning and walking back to the theater. Puck was kicking himself in the ass now and all the way back to the apartment.

Rachel got home that evening and didn't even acknowledge Noah's presence on the couch. She walked back to her room closing the door and locking it and turning her music on.

"Rach, babe, I need to talk to you." He pleased through the door. Rachel ignored him turning her music up more. "Damn it Rachel come on I am really sorry." He said shouting over the music. Rachel continued to ignore him and walked into her bathroom and turning the shower on. He could sit and fester in his actions from this afternoon for all she cared. She had barely been able to look at anyone after their fight and when she had to kiss her co-star tonight it brought tears to her eyes wishing it was Noah that she was kissing and right then thinking that it would never happen again. Three weeks was all it took to have her heart ripped out again after years of protecting it after Finn had left it torn in two.

After showering and gathering herself Rachel dressed and opened her door to see Noah sitting in the hall in front of her door.

"Rach please you have to talk to me." Puck pleaded with her.

"I have nothing to say to you." Rachel replied coolly walking towards the kitchen.

"Fine then just listen. I was a complete ass today. I didn't let you explain everything and I am really sorry for that. But shit Rach, I saw you up there with that guy and I freaked because I know I'm not part of your world and I can't help but think if someone who was into all that musical shit that they might be better for you. That they would be good for you." Puck said running a hand over his head. Rachel looked at him for a moment. How could he not think that he was good enough for her?

"Is that how you feel Noah? That you aren't good enough?" Rachel asked softly.

"I know I'm not perfect and have a bad attitude and that isn't good for someone like you. You are so kind and pure. I don't have a good job and I couldn't take care of you like some of these hot shots on stage or in music could give you." Noah admitted. He never knew why Rachel was always able to get him to talk about his feelings and shit and to be honest he didn't like it all that much it made him feel to vulnerable.

"Noah you risk your life everyday to keep people safe and no you aren't perfect but no one is. I'm certainly not." Rachel said and Puck just snorted at that.

"Babe you are perfect. Just admit it." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"No I'm not I have many faults that I hope you would except as I have accepted yours. Noah I want to be with you, but I don't want you to be in a relationship where you feel inferior, so perhaps it is a good thing that you are getting your own place. Two people who have broken up I don't think would make the best roommates." Rachel said sadly.

"So we are breaking up?" Noah asked.

"Isn't that what you want? " Rachel asked hoping it wasn't she didn't want to lose him. She was pretty sure she loved him already.

"I want to be with you too Rachel. I love you." Noah said. Rachel was speechless. Had Noah Puckerman really just said that to her.

"Noah I…"Rachel began.

"I think I have for a while now Rachel. I think I realized it when we sang need you know in glee." He admitted.

"But what about Lauren and all the other girls in between then and graduation?" Rachel asked.

"Killed the pain. You were in love with Finn and I had messed with his love life enough. It didn't work before with us because we were both in love with other people and you stayed in love with yours while I sat back and watched as he treated you like shit and you let him. I killed me, you have no idea how many times I wanted to beat his ass." He said remembering how Finn kept trying to change Rachel into Quinn.

"Noah why did you never say anything. I have never known you to be one to hold back." Rachel said placing her hands on his.

"Like I said you were with Finn and I knew if I said something I would have lost both of you." He said with a sigh.

"Well you have me now." Rachel said caressing his face.

"I don't want to lose you again." Noah said capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Then you won't." Rachel whispered against his lips kissing him again. Earlier today she thought she would never be able to do this again

"I am so sorry for earlier." Noah said.

"I pretend it you when I kiss him." Rachel told him looking into his eyes. Puck crashed his lips back to hers and picked her up carrying her back to her room. He set her down the moment the door was closed behind then ripping each others clothes off before falling into her bed.


	5. The Tony Awards

Chapter 5

Tony Awards

AN: Hello my lovely readers. So sorry about the wait for the update. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Noah was angry and why he was angry made it worse. The Tony awards were in a week and Rachel had yet to ask him to be her date to them. He felt like a fucking pussy getting upset over something so small, but damn it Rachel was his girl and he wanted the world to know that, so why hadn't she asked him to go.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Noah asked one night while they were having dinner at her place. He had moved into his own apartment which was nice and terrible at the same time. Rachel looked up from her plate and stared at him.

"Of course not why would you say something like that?" Rachel asked shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." He said picking up his beer and taking a drink.

"Noah Puckerman you tell me what is wrong this minute or leave." Rachel said setting down her silver wear.

"The Tony awards are next week." He stated and Rachel nodded. "Who is going with you, as your date I mean?" Noah said.

"Is that what this is about, that I haven't asked you to escort me to the Tony's?" Rachel asked laughing.

"Shit ain't funny." Puck mumbled slumping in his seat a little. Rachel shook her head and stood up from the table and walked back to her room. Rachel came back out carrying a black garment bag in her hands.

"I was going to ask you tonight if you would accompany me to the awards, I was waiting for the suit I had picked out for you to get back from the tailors." Rachel said unzipping the bag and showing Noah the designer tux she had gotten him.

"You had it tailored?" Noah asked standing up and looking at the suit.

"I just asked you to go to the Musical Award Event of the year with me and your reply is, you got it tailored?" Rachel teased.

"Yes I guess I will go with you." Noah said pretending to be put upon by it. Rachel smiled at him and Noah leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks babe."

"Now can we please get back to dinner, I am sure it is cold by now." Rachel said zipping the bag back up and laying it over the back of one of the dining room chairs.

Rachel was extremely excited about tonight. She was nominated for a Tony and would also be performing one of her favorite Barbra songs tonight as a teaser to her new role.

"So B you ready for tonight?" Santana asked sitting next to Rachel as they got pedicures.

"So ready, this is what I have been waiting for my whole life." Rachel beamed.

"Well keep the excitement to a minimum you are practically vibrating in your chair." Santana said.

"That is the chair Santana." Rachel dead paned and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"What did Puck say when you asked him to go?"

"He actually thought I wasn't going to take him, he thought I was embarrassed by him." Rachel said as if the idea was ridiculous.

"Wow that boy needs some help." Santana said.

"It was completely ridiculous, how could he think I wouldn't take him. We have been dating for a month now." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Well look how Quinn treated him when she was prego, she once told him that even if the baby came out with a mohawk she would claim it was Finn's baby." Santana said.

"I never understood that, he stepped up for her and she shot him right down, no wonder he is having issues being in a healthy relationship with someone who considers him an equal." Rachel said.

"Please Berry a relationship with you is far from healthy, I am still seeing a therapist to get threw dealing with you in high school, we haven't even scratched the trauma you caused in college." Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes but laughed with Santana. "So has he seen the dress you are wearing tonight?" Santana asked.

"No I am going to surprise him when he shows at up my place this evening." Rachel said with a smile. She knew that Noah's jaw would hit the floor when he saw her tonight.

"Well I better get some pictures of you two together tonight. The magazine will want them if you win. Plus everyone is wondering who your new boy toy is."

"They act as though I have a new one every week. I have a lot of gay friends. It is not my fault if they assume that something is going on between the two of us." Rachel said indigently.

"Yes well papers have to be sold somehow." Santana said. The girls finished their day at the spa and Rachel went home where Kurt was waiting for her with her dress for the evening.

"All right diva let's get you into my latest creation." Kurt said unzipping the garment bag and pulling out a soft pink gown with a few soft ruffles long the neck line that swept down to the side.

"Kurt it's stunning. You really have out done yourself." Rachel said picking up the dress and holding it up to her body feeling the soft material under her fingers.

"Well go get dressed so I know it fits properly." Kurt said shooing Rachel into her room. Rachel went in and put on a matching set of white lace panties and strapless bra and slide into the dress asking Kurt to zip her up. The dress fit perfectly which she knew it would. Kurt had been designing her dress and stage costumes for 6 years now. Once Rachel had Kurt's approval he left and she checked herself over. Noah would be showing up soon in the limo she had sent for him which she was sure was a shock to him. There was a knock on her door and Rachel answered it to find a very attractive Noah Puckerman standing in her door way in his designer suit.

"Wow babe you look amazing." Noah said wrapping her in his arms and kissing her.

"Noah my make up." Rachel giggled pushing on his chest playfully. "Come on we need to go." Rachel said grabbing her clutch purse and closing the door behind them. Once in the limo Noah attacked Rachel with kisses again as they made there way to the Tony awards. Each time he kissed her Rachel's fears of not winning this award or messing up the song she was going to perform tonight. Soon they were in the queue to get on the red carpet and Rachel was making sure everything was in place before she had to exit the limo.

"I have a surprise for you later tonight." Noah whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck while she reapplied her lipstick. Rachel had no time to ask though because her door was opened and she had to step out of the limo followed by Noah who put an arm around her waist the minute he was standing. A million flashes went off as their picture was taken while they walked to the theater where the awards were being held. They would stop periodically to pose for pictures and Rachel was glad to see that Noah was a natural at it. The camera loved him. She spotted Santana and they posed for pictures for her Rachel turning into his body as he wrapped and arm around her waist. Santana called Noah over and whispered something to him as Rachel posed for single pictures. Puck smirked at what Santana had just whispered to him and nodded his head walking back over to Rachel. She was posing for a picture and Noah came up and leaned over kissing her cheek causing Rachel to get a cute shocked look on her face. Santana knew that would be a picture to keep.

Soon they were seated and waiting for the awards show to start. Rachel could hardly contain herself and Noah had to lean in more then once to tell her to calm down. After half and hour of the awards Rachel went back stage and changed into a simple black dress and waited to be announced.

"This little lady appeared on our stages at the rip age of nineteen and has conquered roles such as Maria from west side story and her nominated role for tonight of Elphaba from Wicked. Here tonight to perform My Man from Funny girl the role she will be staring in next season. Rachel Berry." Everyone clapped and Rachel walked out onto the stage. The music started and she belted her heart out to the song looking at Noah for most of it. When she was finished she got a standing ovation from everyone. Rachel bowed and went back stage to put her gown on and took her seat next to Noah again.

"Babe that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. You were a total badass up there. You owned that song." He told her when she came back out. Rachel blushed and thanked him and watched award after award handed out. Soon it was the moment Rachel had been waiting for. The envelope had just been cracked open.

"And the winner for best actress in a musical goes to…Rachel Berry for her role of Elphaba in Wicked." Rachel was shocked as she stood from her seat Noah giving her a kiss before she walked towards the stage shaking hands with fellow artist and co-workers on the musical.

"Oh wow look at me crying." Rachel said with a laugh wiping her eye. "I want to thank Stephan Schwartz for writing such an amazing musical and amazing role. I want to thank everyone who I have worked with on this musical it has truly been some of the best times of my life. I want to thank my friends and family here and at home for always believing in me and giving me the strength to carry on when sometimes I didn't think I could. And to my wonderful boyfriend who puts up with me on a daily basis. I love you Noah." Rachel said and Puck sent her a wink. She had said that she loved him. He didn't care if he was at an award show. Those three words were all he needed to be THE winner that night. Rachel thanked a few more people before heading off stage.

The after party had seemed like an eternity to Puck which wasn't like him they were at a party so he should be in his element but all he could think of was what he had planned for the two of them tonight.

"Babe you ready to get out of here?' He asked leaning into her. Rachel looked up at him and noticed the look in his eyes. She smiled at him and nodded saying good bye to the people she had been talking to and took Noah's extended hand. They got back into the limo and once the door was closed Noah was pushing Rachel into the seat and climbed on top of her kissing her with sever want. "You were so amazing tonight Rachel. So damn sexy." He moaned into her lips as she trailed her hands down his chest. Noah ran a hand up her leg pushing her dress up along with it as he caressed her soft smooth skin. Rachel moaned his name as his hand grabbed at her hip under her dress. Rachel loved the feeling of his hands on her and she always wanted more. Noah continued to assault her lips as they rode in the limo. Soon they came to a stop and Noah got out and helped Rachel out. She looked up at the building before her and gasped. They were at the Ritz-Carlton hotel in the heart of New York City.

"Noah what are we doing here?' Rachel asked as Noah grabbed her hand and led her into the hotel.

"We have a room here tonight." Noah told her waving to the desk clerk before leading Rachel to the elevator and taking them up to their room. Noah opened the door and Rachel was taken back by the room. Candles were lit everywhere and there were a bouquet of roses lying on the bed.

"Noah this is wonderful, it must have cost you a fortune." Rachel said stepping into the room and looking around.

"This is a special night for you Rachel and I wanted to do something for you." Noah said walking up behind her and wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Noah, this is more then any girl could ask for." Rachel said looking up at her man. She would always remember that night as one of the most romantic memorable nights of her life.


End file.
